


Rain

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding Moment(Klance), Clearing things up, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klancetober 2018, Lance is still in the healing pod, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Season One Voltron, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), canonverse, readress the bonding moment you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Coran mentions a conversation he had with Lance while he and Keith are in the medical bay late one night waiting for Lance to wake up, prompting Keith and Lance to have their own conversation a bit later.





	Rain

       "You know, you should really go back to your bedroom and get some sleep. He can't tell that you're here while he's in the pod, you know that."

       Keith looked up from his seat on the floor next to Lance's healing pod to see Coran in the doorway of the medical bay. He shook his head. "I know, Coran, but I still feel like I should be here." He stood and walked over to the shelves Coran was organizing. "I'll go back to my room when he does."

       Coran smiled. "Good for you, Number 4." He handed Keith a bundle of bandages from off the shelf by his knee. "If you're not leaving, how about helping me clean up in here?" When Keith nodded, he continued. "I need to group all the bandages together, and put them over in that cupboard. Think you can handle that?"

       Keith wondered how Coran always seemed to know what he needed, and right now what he needed was some mindless chores to do to keep him busy. He knew he'd drive himself crazy just sitting and waiting for Lance to emerge from the pod, but he also knew he'd drive himself crazy with worry if he just left the bay and didn't come in at all, and now that he was here he couldn't bring himself to leave. They worked in silence for awhile, and Keith was grateful to Coran for allowing him to think in silence for awhile. Finally, Keith cleared his throat.

       "Coran?"

       "What is it?"

       "Is... Is Lance going to be okay?" Keith asked hesitantly.

       Coran looked at him strangely. "Of course he will be. You have no reason to be worried, he'll be fine." 

       "I know, I just... I can't help but worry."

       "There's nothing to be ashamed of. He would do the same for you," Coran said. 

       Keith's head snapped up. "Really?"

       "Of course. Why do you sound so surprised?" Coran looked up from the bandage he was re-folding to cock his head at Keith.

       Keith fiddled with a bandage for a moment before answering. "I just... got the feeling he didn't like me very much." He put down the bandage in his hand and shrugged. "I guess I didn't think he would worry about me."

       Coran frowned. "I fear that you've misunderstood our Blue Paladin. I think you two should have a talk when he wakes up. It seems to me like you've gotten off on the wrong foot and don't think the other cares about your well-being, and I can assure you that that isn't true." Keith felt relieved that Coran didn't think that Lance hated him. Silence settled again until Keith had another thought. 

       "Coran, is there something wrong with me for not wanting to go back to Earth? At least, not like the rest of the team does? I mean, Pidge wants to find her family more than anything and take them home, and Hunk wanted to go home at first, and Shiro doesn't say it but I know he wants to, he has people back home that he's fighting for, and Lance does too. They all do, and I... I don't really want to go back to Earth. It's home, sure, but there's really nothing there for me, so is it even really home?" Keith looked sick. 

       Coran crossed the room and put his arm around Keith's shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with you. Yes, the other paladins all have their reasons to return home, but the Castle is home too. This is where you all bonded and became closer as a team, and I think that counts as home. Allura and I miss Altea, but this is home for us now, and we have our own reasons to fight. And so do you."

       Keith smiled and went back to organizing bandages. Coran paused, then spoke again.

       "It's funny you should bring it up, though."

       Keith looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

       "Well, just before the crystal was blown up and the Galra took the Castle not too long ago, Lance and I were talking about this very thing up on the bridge. He asked how far away from Earth we were."

       "Oh, that's why you were in here. I wondered where Lance had gone."

       Coran smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you did." He cleared his throat and continued. "He told me about Earth. He spoke of blue oceans and white clouds and green grass, he told me about his favorite beach-"

       "Varadero, I know." Keith said before he realized what he was saying, blushing as he went quiet once more and allowed Coran to keep talking.

       "Yes, that was it. He mentioned rain, do you know about that?"

       Keith laughed. "Yeah. Rain is really common on Earth." He tried to remember the last time he saw rain and found that he couldn't. "What did he say about it?"

       "He said he missed the rain and splashing in puddles- I assume he meant puddles of water, yes?" Coran checked.

       "Yeah, he meant water. Lots of people do it, mostly kids." Keith smiled at the mental image of Lance splashing through puddles with his younger cousins. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Hey, Coran? Can you... help me with something? How soon will Lance be out of the healing pod?"

       "One day, perhaps two. Why?" 

       Keith paused, seemingly embarrassed at his request. "Do you think you could find me a planet with rain on it and a breathable atmosphere nearby?"

       Coran broke into a wide smile. "No harm in trying."

* * *

 

       Lance walked into the training room to see Keith going at it again with the Gladiator. Not wanting to interrupt him, Lance leaned against the wall, smiling as he watched the other boy.

       Sweat pouring down his neck, Keith wove and slashed, landing frequent hits. With a victorious stab, Keith drove his bayard through the robot's chest. It fell to the ground and Keith put his hands on his knees, panting. "End training sequence," he heaved out between heavy breaths. That's when Keith heard the clapping. He whipped around to see Lance leaning against the nearby wall, clapping with a look of admiration.

       "Sharp work, Samurai." Lance moved away from the wall and walked over to where Keith was trying to steady his breathing, now for more than one reason. "What level was that, twenty?"

       Keith tried to sound nonchalant, but he was really hoping Lance would be impressed. "Thirty-five, actually." He lifted his shirt hem to wipe the sweat from his forehead, and he hoped he wasn't imagining the way Lance's gaze flicked down to his abs. He made eye contact with Lance and managed a smirk, trying not to give away how nervous he was to be alone with him. He cleared his throat and Lance found himself blushing against his will.

       "Thir-thirty, um, thirty-five, wow." Keith did an internal fist pump- Lance was totally impressed. _Nailed it._

       "Did you need something, Lance?" He asked. This seemed to startle Lance out of his reverie.

       "Yeah, yeah. Um, I was talking to Coran, and he... He said you guys had talked while I was in the pod." Lance looked up at Keith through his bangs. "Why didn't you say anything when I woke up?" He asked him.

       Keith wasn't expecting that. "I... I couldn't. It just... It felt... different when you were awake. We weren't fighting, but that's what I was used to and-"

       Lance was smiling. "And Coran said you wanted to find a planet with rain on it? For me?"

       Keith's face burned and he felt his chest constrict. "I-"

       "And you didn't even leave the medical bay to sleep or eat? And you seem to think I hate you?" Lance's tone changed from more playful to serious at the last question. "Seriously? Did you really think that?" He put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'll admit, I was crazy jealous of you at first, but... Then we became a team, and we were working together, and I kept antagonizing you because... Well, it gets pretty serious out here, and everyone seemed a little less tense when you or I made a jab at each other, and... Eventually it was just habit."

       "I guess I fell into the habit as well. It was... a constant, I guess. Something I could count on."

       "You can count on me to have your back, you know that, right?"

       Keith nodded. "Of course. I just never really thought about it, I guess. For what it's worth, I don't hate you either." Lance smiled and looked like he was steeling himself for something.

       "Keith, can I tell you something? I haven't...  _exactly_ told you everything just yet." Lance looked away.

       Keith raised an eyebrow. "More revelations? Seems like we don't talk enough." When that got a chuckle out of Lance, he grinned back and nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

       A pause.

       "I remember the bonding moment, actually."

       Silence. Keith was stunned. He just blinked at Lance. "You... you do?"

       Lance buried his face in his hands. " _Yes_ ," he moaned. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing, why did I let Coran talk me into this..." He moved his hands. "I like you, okay? I've liked you since the Garrison when you beat the stupid simulator and you had that stupid baby mullet and you were so-"

       "Wait, you said you couldn't remember the bonding moment because you were embarrassed you had a crush on me?" Keith couldn't believe his ears. 

       Lance nodded. "I didn't want to admit it, and admitting I remembered the bonding moment felt like admitting I had a crush on you, and...well, yeah." He looked at his shoes, then chuckled. "Hunk knew, this whole time. Before I did, actually. Anytime I would complain about you, about how you beat the simulator so fast, or you got the high score in the class on the last test, or how you looked so cool with your jacket and then when you got those fingerless gloves and I just-" Lance broke off and moaned again. "This was a terrible idea, I'm making a mess of this." He turned to go, but Keith jumped forward and grabbed Lance's hand.

       "Hey! Hold up, why do you think I cared so much that you forgot the bonding moment? Why do you think I was looking for a planet with actual rain, I'm sorry we haven't found one yet, by the way; why do you think I stayed with you in the pod that whole time? Lance, I like you, I have for awhile now. Seriously, how did you not notice?"

       "...Are we literally stupid?" Lance shook his head and threw up his hands. "K, enough of making a mess of this. Keith, I like you. Want to be my boyfriend?"

       Keith blinked. "Wait, just like that?"

       "Yes? Sorry, did I read this whole situation wrong?" Lance asked.

       "No! I... I want to. But, is that really how this works? Just like that? You can just ask?"

       "Sure? That's usually how it goes, I think." Lance shrugged, twisting his hand to lace their fingers together. "This okay?"

       "More than okay." Keith squeezed Lance's hand. "So, this is a thing now, I guess. And from what I gathered, we have Coran to thank for all this?"

       Lance burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess we do." 

       They stood in silence for a minute, just trying to absorb what had just happened.

 

       "What do you say we go try to gross out Pidge?" 

       Keith couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go, Sharpshooter."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
